Ace x Bare
Ace x Bare Based off a true story leading to how Bare is a registered sex offender ' ' Ace stepped out of the shower with a sigh of refreshment. She quickly wrapped a towel around her to cover her exposed skin. Quickly, she glanced at her tits. **I’m still growing.this should be good news to him..** Ace began to dry herself. The bathroom door creaked open. “Speak of the devil..” She clawed at the person behind the door. “N-no, not the--” The voice cried. Ace released her hand and found cum on it. Her face turned red. “What the fuck, Bare?!” She screeched, wrapping the towel even tighter around herself. “Shit..” He fell back, onto the floor. “I didn't know you were like this..” Ace squinted her eyes, embarrassed at the sight of Bare’s unsightly dick. “Please? Just once?” He stood on his knees, pleading. “Um..” She stood and thought for a moment. “You..can't stick it in anywhere except where I tell you to. Okay?” Ace’s grudgeful voice asked. “Okay.” Bare beamed, excited with this opportunity. “..Why are there..red bumps on your dick?” She strained her eyes to see the red blotches through the steam of the shower. “From doing too much of what I was just doi--” A shampoo bottle struck him in the head before he could finish. “YOU DO THIS EVERYDAY?!” Ace screamed. Bare began to back up from the bathroom door. “Tcch..you’re lucky I love you too much to turn you in for rape..” She cheekily hand gestured Bare to come in the bathroom. “Is my mouth good enough?” Ace asked. Bare responded with a nod. Ace took a look at the red dots right in front of her face. “I'll put some cream on this to treat the blisters or whatever the hell you were doing to your dick to make it that way.” She shoved the dick in her mouth. The blisters rubbed up against the roof of her mouth and her tongue. “Your mouth is so warm..” He exhaled out of pleasure. Before he knew it, Bare’s hips began to move. Ace noticed the same red dots on his dick were appearing on her lips. “You sure it's blisters and not squished raisins? I have some on my lips no--” Ace paused. She slowly took his dick out of her mouth. “YOU FUCKING..!” Ace whacked Bare’s ballsack, and he doubled up and crashed to the floor. Ace began to throw up on him uncontrollably. “It hurts..” She held her lip in agony and gritted her teeth in rage. “You ate too many vegetables..” Bare looked in the opposite direction, terrified with the visible anger Ace was emitting. “YOUR DICK LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING CHRISTMAS TREE AND I HAVE MOUTH HERPES, WHAT THE FUCK IS MORE IMPORTANT?!” Ace screeched at the top of her lungs. Her neighbour’s door opened and he walked down the hallway to ring the doorbell to Ace’s apartment. She scrambled for her clothes. “You stay here..after this you're getting a fucking vasectomy!” Ace sped towards the door to open it. “Hi, Masked!” She smiled to see a groggy and tired Masked scratching the back of his head in his saggy pajamas. “Look, ma'am, I don't know what kind of elementary schoolgirl your boyfriend raped to give that shit on your lips, but can ya keep it down?” He complained. Ace blankly stared at him. “If there aren't any problems I'm going back to sleep..” Masked slowly walked back to his apartment. Ace dashed towards the bedroom. “W-what are you doing?” Bare asked, still crammed in the bathroom shower. “You ruin my reputation..” Ace ran back to the door of the bathroom. “I’ll ruin yours.” She said, holding up a strap-on. “Where’d you find that..?” He covered his face. “Under your secret child porn stash. Masked was fucking right!” Ace kicked Bare in the stomach. She then began to undress and attached the strap on while he was groaning in pain. Bare’s asshole underwent squeezing and stretching. “Stop it..please, I'll do anything!” He pleaded. “You make me sick...SICK, YOU HEAR ME?!” Ace squeezed in the strap on that burrowed inside Bare’s ass. Tears formed at the edges of his eyes, and a silent squeal of defeat escapes from his mouth. She began to hump him, and his thick ass began to jiggle and make noise with every thrust. Her hands gripped firmly onto Bare’s hips, and she grabbed a hair tie from her drawer. “Please be gentle..” He looked at Ace with eyes pleading for forgiveness. “Be gentle on my medical bills.” She stared down at him coldly. He shivered and stared back at the ground in shame. She tightly wrapped the hair tie around his dick. Bare shrieked. “It hurts, it hurts, stop!” He nearly collapsed to the floor. Ace grabbed him by the hair and kicked him back up. “It's hot and twitching, you wanted to cum a lot, right?” She squeezed down on his dick and pulled his foreskin back all the way. Bare’s pupils rolled back, as a thick stream of cum flew across the bathroom. He lay in a pile of vomit. Ace caught her breath and tied him up along with his child porn magazines. She buttoned up her shirt and put on the rest of her clothes. “I’m taking you to the police station.” Ace grabbed him by the neck and walked out of the apartment. **end**